


Your Whole Life

by prose_goddess



Series: Sleeping At Last [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Regret, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, This Doesnt End Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: He had always protected his little brother.Until now.





	Your Whole Life

**Author's Note:**

> The third and final installment of Sleeping At Last. Please read at your own risk. Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos.

"You always put me first, your whole life."

Those were the last words Sam had said to Dean. And Dean still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. The tears had fallen as Sam breathed his last, but no longer did the hunter allow them to fall. He had failed at the one thing he lived for, protecting his baby brother. 

Ever since they were kids, Dean looked out for his brother, no matter what it cost. And for Sam to lose his life over one mistake...it wasn't fair!

Dean lost himself, especially as the weeks wore on. It was his fault that he left Sam alone. He had underestimated Nick, and Sam paid for that misjudgment. Now Dean couldn't tell his brother how sorry he was, even as he raged in the quiet of the bunker. 

His stomach knotted with grief, nothing would soothe him. The rebel angel was gone, his brother was gone, he was alone. Alone and distraught. Alcohol wasn't numbing the pain any longer, and Dean didn't want to keep going. Not without Sam. 

On a rainy and dreary night Dean found himself driving. It wasn't unusual, but tonight Dean didn't have any intention of coming back. 

Gathering speed his heart began to race. A cliff was just up ahead and Dean was going to plunge over the edge. His mind clear for the first time in weeks he prayed one more prayer as he crashed through the guardrail. 

"I'll see you again Sammy."


End file.
